


Snowball’s Chance

by xCaraLena



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: But Good Fun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, random encounter, too much glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraLena/pseuds/xCaraLena
Summary: Shinichi just wanted to enjoy his coffee, the snow, and the rest of his pleasant day. But if not a murderer, he’s stuck attracting all the wrong criminals.And spilt coffee.





	Snowball’s Chance

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, but it’s there. Just needed some fluff for the weekend, so hopefully you guys enjoy~

Shinichi was having a relatively good day.

He’d gotten a few hours of extra sleep from solving another huge case the day before, been congratulated by the station and the media, and had enough free time on his hands to go check on the detective boys as well as stop off at his favourite coffee shop along the way.

It was night time but like hell that meant he would deny himself coffee. If anything the moon made it more pleasing, aesthetic, and if he wanted to have an aesthetically pleasing moment then he would, because he was having a  _good day._

In his eyes, his day couldn’t have gotten any better—warm coffee heating his hands, to contrast perfectly with the snow chilling his feet... Although, perhaps he spoke too soon, because turning left would prove it still had time to get a whole lot worse. Starting from the moment he was met with a fast-flying white projectile heading straight for his face.

Yes, it was moving fast. Fast enough to land him on his ass in the middle of the sidewalk, and with two hands cradling his face. Also the coffee that he’d just bought was most definitely all over his body in a spilt mess of caffeine and liquid gold warmth, but he was more so concerned about the fluffyness surrounding his face.

And were those feathers he was seeing?

“Snowball—!” Shinichi peered up at where the dying words were coming from, but found nothing but a speechless someone, who was apparently related to this situation in some way. Shinichi choked on a few feathers.

“Snowball,” the man said again, confirming the fact that yes, Snowball was probably the name of the dove on him (now nestled in his hair), and also he wasn’t sure how to approach this situation.

Shinichi plucked the dove off from atop his head, stood up, and handed it to the man all in one fluid motion. He didn’t say anything and Shinichi was just about ready to storm away until his mind finally processed the picture up close.

This guy was—this guy was him. An exact replica. It was dark, and he had weird hair, but definitely him. His eyes were stupid looking too, but all the same nonetheless.

He spat out the remaining coffee in his mouth along with the few feathers that were still sticking to his lips. The man shielded his face but to no avail, he was now drenched as well. “You didn’t take any weird drugs recently did you?” was apparently the first thing to pop into the detective’s brain, and also apparently reason to voice aloud.

The man stood flabbergasted, dove still in hand, until his eyes widened significantly. “And you weren’t the product of some robotic experiment gone wrong, because last time I checked, I definitely destroyed—!” Something in the man’s mind clicked and the words died on his mouth. Shinichi was sure he was now interacting with a two year old (thankfully not a six). “You.” He finished silently, although Shinichi felt he now had reason to smirk.

“That just confirmed my theory that I am talking to an idiot, so thanks for clearing that up,” Shinichi said, wiping another bit of feathers from his face and adjusting the collar of his shirt.

The man looked appalled. “I’ll have you know identity theft is a crime, uh, sir!” The dove climbed onto his shoulder and Shinichi snorted.

“Says the one who’s currently disguised as me.” He took a moment to catogorize the man’s clothing. Simple blazer—rolled up—over a casual t-shirt and pants (in like zero degree weather?), now dripping with enough coffee to make Shinichi slightly proud of himself. Albeit his frown. “What are you trying to gain from this anyways?”

He was gesturing now. This guy was expression on expression on expression and Shinichi didn’t think he could handle it. Couldn’t handle seeing it on his own face. Were his eyes supposed to be that deep and sparkly? He had the sudden urge to consult the nearest mirror.

“No, no, no,” blazer boy started as he waved his arms, “don’t you go stealing words out of my mouth, you—you...”

“I think we both know I’m a detective,” he said, gesturing to the badge around his neck and watching as something in the guy’s eyes lightened. Although, just as quick as the expression had come he steeled his face—Shinichi added that to the list of weird and strange things this guy had to offer. (Others included: doves?, the last time this man encountered a comb, and possible illnesses revolving around the symptoms of eyes being too dark and too bright at the same time).

“Now that, that right there is something I’m choosing not to believe.” The man’s arms were crossed now, and he was gingerly nodding his head. Shinichi found it almost laughable.

“Oh, and why’s that?” he asked, but promptly regretted it when the man’s eyes flew back open again.

“Because a detective,” he paused and paced up in front of him, “wouldn’t turn to theivery as their night job!”

Shinichi smirked.

“Oh and who’s to say thieves are only active at night?”

“Common criminal knowledge!”

“So you admit to being a thief?”

“I did no such thing!” he said, adding a certain bite to each word that made it more comedic and much less effective to Shinichi. It was funny.

“Then what are you?” Shinichi mused, picking up the remainders of his coffee cup, and leaning back against the metal street light that was helpfully illuminating their surroundings—making everything a little bit ethereal.

It was the man’s turn to grin.

“Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire,” confetti and glitter and doves flooded out around him, “and soon to be best in the world!”

Shinichi was sure his deadpan was a little more prominent as he coughed up the newly added glitter to his person. The guy wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

“Do you take pleasure in making people suffer?” he asked, still combing hands through his drenched hair and frowning when a ton of glitter shook out to the ground and landed in pink heaps on the snow. The magician mock frowned.

“Suffer, no, but I do have a special place in my heart for detective’s,” he put a hand over his heart, “or a special pocket for glitter, that is.” Patting his pocket, he snickered and Shinichi was about ready to take his shoe off and throw it at him. Although he was more or less positive the man would successfully dodge. With a body like that... (uh, that came out wrong).

“Should I be concerned for my fellow detectives? Do you regularly harass them? Is an arrest perhaps warranted?” The guy raised his eyebrows and plastered on a cunning smirk. Shinichi grasped for his handcuffs but felt nothing.

“No need to make such drastic threats, don’t you think detective?” Kuroba held up a pair of police issued metal cuffs and swung them leisurely on his index finger, breath ghosting in the wind as Shinichi stood up straighter. “After all, you’re nothing close to having blond hair and a British accent.”

The magician threw him his cuffs and Shinichi caught them silently, still smirking. “I can’t imagine how much fun Hakuba’s had dealing with you all the time.”

“And I can’t imagine you haven’t said anything yet.”

There was a pause where both magician and detective eyed each other, Shinichi with a questioning look, and Kuroba with an edge to his sharp white teeth. He was prompting him, and Shinichi couldn’t help but swallow the bait.

“And what was I supposed to say, magician?” he asked, wondering in both how close the magician was getting, and how close he was letting him get.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe something along the lines of...” he leaned in close enough that Shinichi could feel warm breath on his ear. He shivered. “I’m Kaitou KID and we’re rivals, so an arrest is, in fact, warranted.” Shinichi laughed and stepped back.

“Ah, but that would ruin the fun, wouldn’t you agree?” For a second the magician stood in mock shock, but his surprise was long gone when a manic grin took over his face.

“And you’re having fun, dressed to the nines in coffee, glitter, and feathers alike?” he asked, and a dove crawled out from under his jacket to land itself on his shoulder, pecking lightly at a coffee stained portion of his blazer.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s my ideal outfit choice,” he started with a hand on his chin, “but I can assure you I clean up better for date night.”

Both detective and thief smirked.

“Is that a statement or a question, detective?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be, KID.”

And for a moment Shinichi was sure they were thinking exactly the same thing. Because even drenched in coffee, quickly freezing in the cold, and on very opposite sides of the law, Shinichi was positive his day had just gotten a whole lot better.

The kiss and the coffee date after the fact would prove that much true, to say the least.

* * *

“So how did you two meet?”

Unsurprisingly one burst out in laughter, while the other only sighed.

“A wrong turn, a dove in the face, and a whole lot of coffee and glitter.”

But Shinichi wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave it up for you to decide when Shinichi realized Kaito was KID. Also I’m thinking a part two of Kaito’s POV, so I might end up adding that on a later date. Comments and the like are always appreciated~


End file.
